The Invention is a new generation of the modem saw horse. To better describe the Invention, it is necessary to understand the ordinary saw horse. The ordinary saw horse consists of a pair of supports, each having two legs attached to each other at an angle of about 45 degrees. A piece of wood is then run and attached to the top of the pairs of legs, forming a beam supported by two triangular supports.
The problem of the ordinary saw horse is that it is unable to support a high amount of weight. If the ordinary saw horse was subjected to an excess of weight, the legs would give way and the weight would cause the legs to spread apart and collapse. The Invention eliminates this problem of excessive weight through the design of its legs. It provides an even distribution of weight that disregards where the weights are applies.
There are many different kinds of saw horses that differ from the common saw horse. Many are complicated in design and complex in use, have moving parts, or are not safe in design.
Examples of recent U.S. Patents Nos. on improved sawhorses of conventional design are Ottoson 4,790,411, Hanson 4,951,782, Turner 5,170,861 and McQuiston 5,305,850.
The "Dream Horse", U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,762, has three legs, unlike the common saw horse. However, the Dream Horse must still be used in pairs to give maximum safety and usage. With the design of its legs, the Dream Horse cannot distribute weight evenly and safely, nor can it support a high amount of weight that the Invention offers.